Do You like me!
by XsweetbloodX
Summary: Schuldig macht Urlaub und trifft auf die Weiß junggens...natürlich findet er seinen aufenthalt im Hotel ungemein interessant,da eine gewisse Person ebenfalls anwesent ist ##PART 3 UP###
1. Default Chapter

Autor: XsweetbloodX (Choppa) mail: sweet-blood@gmx.de  
  
Disclaimer: neiiiin..die jungens gehören net mir ;_; .oO(obwohl ich doch schu so gerne hätte *snüffz*) und Geld verdienen tu ich mit dem Mist auch net (wer würde mir dafür schon was zahlen?! -.-'').  
  
Warnings: öööhm pairing: Schu/Omi (nur angedeutet noch passiert nix ^-^)  
  
widmung: ich widme die jetzt einfach mal SOrion,da mich ihre Fanfic dazu inspiriert hat. (ich hoffe sie is mir net böse,dass ich ihr jetzt diesen mist widme *grins*)  
  
Kommentar: also eigendlich soll das ein mehrteiler werden (wo später auch yaoi zu finden ist *gg*) aber wenn ihr einen weiteren teil haben wollt,müsst ihr mir das schon irgendwie sagen.Sonst hab ich keine lust weiter zu schreiben.Sie ist hauptsächlich aus Schus sicht geschrieben.Soo..genug von mir..nur zur der Fanfiction (das ist übrigens meine erste zu W.K..und die erste Fic,die ich überhaupt veröffentliche also seit bitte net allzu streng) ^-^  
  
'..' gedanken ".." sprechen ... per telepatie sprechen  
  
Do you like me?! kapitel 1  
  
"mmmmh..",Schuldig schloss die Augen und leckte sich genüßlich über seine Lippen.auf denen sich ein sanftes lächeln wiederspiegelte.Er lehnte sich weiter zurück in die weiche Polsterung seines Bettes mit einer dampfende Tasse, die seine schmalen Finger umklammerten und öffnete langsam wieder die Augen und richtete diese zum Fenster.Der Deutsche sah etliche Schneeflocken an der Fensterscheibe vorbeischweben.Einige blieben auf dem Glas hängen und schmolzen rasch zu kleinen Wassertröpfchen.Er grinste.'Kann ich ein Glück haben,bei dieser Saukälte nicht raus zu müssen' Schuldig führte die immernoch dampfende Tasse an seine Lippen und ließ genüßlich den heißen Inhalt seine Kehle herab rinnen.'Es gibt doch nichts besseres als einen heißen Kakao bei dieser vermaledeiten Kälte' er summte zufrieden die Melodie nach,die aus den Boxen der Stereoanlage drang.Es war wirklich lange her,dass er sich so sehr entspannt hatte.Ja...es musste ja auch einfach entspannend sein,wenn man mal nicht von einem Auftrag zum nächsten gescheucht wird...oder sich mal nicht um einen verrückten Iren kümmern muss,der ständig versucht alles aufzuschlitzen,das auch nur eine feste Form hat.'Das mit dem Urlaub war wirklich eine fantastische Idee von Nagi' er kicherte leise.  
  
Nagi hatte irgendwann die Nase gestrichend voll von der Kälte und quängelte so lange rum,bis Crawford alle für urlaubsreif erklärte.Daraufhin düste das jüngste Schwarz-Mitglied nach Hawaii und genoß dort die Sonne.Crawford begnügte sich mit einer Reise in die USA..natürlich um den aktuellen Aktienkurs besser im Auge zu haben.Farfarello blieb zuhause...er wollte nirgendwo hin..und die anderen hielten es auch nicht gerade für klug den Iren alleine irgendwo hin verreisen zu lassen.Und Schuldig?!Schuldig lag nun in einem riesigen Bett in einem lauschigem Hotel in Deutschland und genoß die Winterlandschaft.  
  
Er horchte leicht erstaunt auf,als er ein paat ihm bekannte stimmen hörte... "Argl..warum muss ich ausgerechnet hier hin? ich will auch ins Erdgeschoss" brummte Omi leicht verärgert. "Weil du noch jung bist und dir treppensteigen nichts ausmacht",grinste Youji woraufhin er von Omi einen noch finsteren Blick erntete.Schuldig lachte leise 'sieh an,sieh an....scheint ja ein ganz interessanter Aufenthalt hier zu werden' der Killer richtete sich auf und stellte die Tasse auf einen kleinen Schrank neben seinem Bett.Er hörte,wie die Tür neben seinem Zimmer aufgeschlossen wurde,ein paar Füße eintraten und die restlichen 3 paare die Treppen herab stampften.Omi blickte sich stirnrunzelnt im Zimmer um...gemütlich eingerichtet war es ja,das musste er zugeben...und der Ausblick war traumhaft..dennoch hatte er ein komisches Gefühl.  
  
Na Kätzchen? genießt du deine ersten Stunden deines Urlaubes?! Omis Herz verkrampfte sich,als er die samtige Stimme des Deutschen Killers in deinem Kopf wahrnahm.SCHULDIG?! Omi hörte das leise Lachen des anderen Mannes in seinem Kopf ja Kätzchen..ich bin sehr überrascht dich und deine Freunde hier vorzufinden Omi schluckte hart....Schuldig war in der nähe...das kann nichts gutes bedeuten..was ist,wenn die anderen auch hier sind?!Soweit er weiß hatten er und seine Freunde keine großartigen Waffen eingepackt..klar..wozu auch?Sie wollten einen ganz normalen Urlaub verbringen. nana..keine Angst...ich bin alleine hier... Der junge Assasin konnte den Deutschen gradezu in seinen Kopf hineingrinsen hören. RAUS AUS MEINEM KOPF!! wieder ein leises lachen von Schuldig...dann klopfte es an Omis Zimmertüre.  
  
Er schreckte auf und sein Herz schlug wie wild.'Gaaanz ruhig...das ist bloß ein klopfen gewesen' Er schlurfte zur Türe in der überzeugung,dass Ken oder Youji das wäre,um ihn runter zu holen, damit sie auf die Piste gehen konnten.Doch als der jüngste von Weiß die Türe öffnete stolperte er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zurück. 'das kann doch nicht...' Vor ihm stand der Deutsche Assasin mit einem amüsierten grinsen in der Tür."Du wolltest ja,dass ich aus deinem Kopf verschwinde..also komm ich mal persönlich vorbei"sagte dieser gefolgt von einem leisen Lachen.  
  
' was mach ich jetzt? was mach ich jetzt? was mach ich jetzt?' Omi saß,bzw. lag,immernoch wie versteinert auf dem Boden seines Hotelzimmers."Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen" meinte Schuldig leicht monoton."Ich bin selber im Urlaub und will mich etwas entspannen und keine überflüssige Arbeit erledigen"immer wieder spiegelte sich auf Schuldigs gesicht ein amüsiertes grinsen ab.Oh ja..das würde allerdings ein sehr unterhaltsamer Urlaub werden.  
  
Omi schaffte es endlich sich aufzurichten und ging in Kampfstellung.Da er ja leider keine Darts oder ähnliches zur Hand hatte,schnappte er sich einen Kugelschreiber,der auf einem Schränkchen ganz in der nähe lag.Schuldig lachte laut,bei diesem Anblick.Das war einfach zu niedlich! "Willst du mich etwa mit der Farbe des stiftest vergiften oder was hast du mit dem Ding da vor?!" der ältere lachte nur noch mehr.Omi ist sich wohl bewusst geworden,dass er so einfach nur lächerlich aussah und legte den Stift wieder weg.Allerdings vernachlässigte er in keinem Falle seine Deckung.  
  
Kätzchen...ich habe dir doch gesagt,dass ich dir oder den anderen nichts tue...ich bin schließlich nicht im Dienst Das junge weiß-Mitglied schüttelte den Kopf,in dem Gedanken so Schuldig vielleicht aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen.Doch es half alles nichts.Plötzlich weckte etwas auf dem Flur das Interesse des Orangehaarigen Mannes.Vor ihm standen nun Ken und Youji,die nicht weniger schockiert Schuldig anstarrten,wie Omi es zuvor getan hatte."Tag die Herrschaften" sagte der gebaffte beiläufig."SCHULDIG!!"schrien die beiden Assasins aus einem Munde doch der Deutsche Killer winkte nur ab. "Das ist mein Name..nutz ihn bloß nicht ab" wieder grinste er.Dann blickte er nocheinmal über die Schulter zu Omi,zwinkerte und ging die andere Seite des Flures entlang zu der Treppe,die zum Erdgeschoss führte.  
  
"Was zum Teufel macht der hier?!"fragte Youji,seine stimme bebend vor Zorn. "Urlaub" meinte der jüngste unter den dreien nur trocken.Wonach Ken verächtlich schnaubte."wenn das Aya erfährt...."fügte er noch hinzu,bevor der besagte gerade den Flur betrat und die drei anderen nur schief anschaute....  
  
Schuldig spazierte gutgelaunt in das Restaurant,welches dem Hotel angehörte.Er setzte sich an einen Tisch direkt am Fenster und studierte die Speisekarte.Aaah...alles die Dinge,die er all die Zeit niergends in Japan hätte essen können.Er entschied sich für den Grünkohl und augenblicklich erschien eine Kellnerin an seinem Tisch um seine bestellung aufzunehmen.Er genoß das Essen sichtlich und bemerkte nicht die kleine Personengruppe,die ebenfalls das Restaurant betraten.Ken versteifte sich auf der Stelle und Aya zog scharf die luft ein.Die anderen beiden hatten den besitzer der orangefarbenden Mähne am Fenster noch nicht erblickt.Youji begaffte die Bedienung und Omi sah entzückt zu einem Aquarium in einer Ecke.Die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden wurde erst erweckt,als Ken sie beide anstieß.Auch diese reagierten deutlich geschockt.Obwohl...wenn man Schuldig so sah,konnte man wirklich meinen,dass er ein ganz normaler Urlauber wäre.  
  
"seit trotzdem auf der hut"zischte der führer der Weiß truppe,besonders deutlich zu Omi.Die anderen nickten und machten es sich,auf Omis wunsch hin. an einem großen tisch nahe des Aquariums bequem und studierten stirnrunzelnd die Speisekarte.  
  
Sie aßen wenig später und mussten feststellen,dass es garnicht so übel schmeckte,wie vieles hieß. Schuldig blickte wärenddessen gedankenverlohren aus dem Fenster und trank einen Schluck von seinem Wein.'an was er wohl denkst' Omi beobachtete ihn genau und besah ihn von oben bis unten.Dann viel ihm auf,dass er ganz andere Kleidung als sonst trug.Das war das erste mal,dass er ihn ohne grünen Mantel oder weißen Anzug sah.Er hatte ein rotes Hemd an,dass locker über seine weiße Hose hing,dazu seine üblichen weißen Schuhe.'Natürlich..er wird ja wohl mehr als nur einen Mantel in seinem Kleiderschrank haben'dachte der junge Assasin monoton.Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen,als er bemerkte,dass der Deutsche zu ihm sah.Er musste den Blick des Weiß-Mitgliedes gespürt haben und wandte sich zu ihm um.Omi sah direkt in diese leuchtend grünen Augen,die er selbst aus dieser Entfernung schimmern sehen konnte und hielt die Luft an.Diese Augen raubten ihn wahrhaftig den Atem.  
  
Erst als Schuldig seinen Blick abwandte und sich grinsend von seinem Tisch erhob,konnte der jnge assassin wieder normal atmen.Er sah,wie der schwarze killer zu Kellnerin ging und dort sein essen bezahlte.Er warf Omi noch einen letzten Blick zu und ging dann aus dem Restaurant.Die anderen hatten nichts von alldem mitbekommen sondern verschlangen regelrecht ihr essen.Omi saß nur still auf dem stuhl und starrte auf den Ausgang,indem Schuldig eben verschwunden war...  
  
'Der Junge ist Interessanter,als ich gedacht hab 'der Schwarze Killer schloss die Türe hinter sich und setzte sich in den Sessel,der mitten im Hotelzimmer stand.Er lachte leise,seinem letzten Gedanken zufolge.Aber eins musste er zugeben...der kleine war süß! und so reihn und unschuldig...'Ich denke,ich sollte mich mal näher mit ihm befassen' mit dem gedanken pacckte er die Fernbedienung ders Fernsehapparates und schaltete grinsent das Gerät an.  
  
Es war jetzt bereits 23:00 Uhr ..was hatte er doch für ein glück in einen Bud Spencer Maraton reinzuschalten.Er hörte das öffnen der Zimmertüre neben sich. 'Sieh an..das Kätzchen ist zurück..vielleicht sollte ich das fernsehen heute mal gut sein lassen' mit seinem typischen grinsen auf den Lippen schaltete er das Gerät aus und begab sich zu der anderen Zimmertüre.  
  
Es Klopfte leise.Omi sah verduzt auf die Uhr...'wollten die anderen nicht schlafen gehen?!' auf den Gedanken,dass es Schuldig sei,kam er natürlich nicht und so legte er sein Buch zur Seite und öffnete die Türe.Wieder erstarrte er."Sag mal..wo zum teufel kommst du eigendlich immer her?! Und was willst du?!?" man konnte deutlich Angst,Zorn und trotz aus Omis Stimme heraus hören. "nun...ich bin im Zimmer neben die einquartiert...hast du das noch nicht bemerkt?!" wieder grinste er amüsiert und betrachtete mit großem vergnügen das leicht schockierte Gesicht Omis.Nicht genug,dass der Schwarz Killer im selber Hotel...in der selben Stadt war..nein...er haatte auch noch das Zimmer neben Omi."Und was willst du von mir?!"  
  
Schuldig lachte leise und drängte Omi so weit zurück,sodass er das Zimmer betreten konnte und die Türe hinter sich schloss.  
  
fortsetzung folgt....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ tja..das war jetzt also das erste kapitel..und? wie ist es geworden?! Wenn ihr noch mehr wollt,dann mailt mir : sweet-blood@gmx.de oder gebt nen kommentar dazu ab ^__^ Noch ist also nix zwischen Schu und Omi passiert aber was nicht ist,kann ja noch werden,ne ^_~ 


	2. Do you like me? II

nun ja..der 2.Teil eben XD warnung: shounen ai,n bissel Herzschmerz  
  
Kommenar: ööhm..ich weiss,dass meine rechtschreibung net die beste ist(immer diese flüchtigkeitsfehler *grummel*..und ich hasse die neue Rechtschreibung -.-#),daher seit mir bitte nich böse.Ich hab auf meinem Rechner leider kein rechtschreibeprogramm,daher reiß ich mich am riemen ^^'' .Da der erste teil gut bei euch angekommen ist,gibbet jetzt den 2.Teil etwas früher als erwartet ^.^ und neeeeeein...lemon gibbet auch in dem Teil noch net..(dafür im 3. umsomehr XD)  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Omis Augen weiteten sich vor entsetzen,als der deutsche Killer sein Hotelzimmer betrat und die Türe hinter sich zuzog."W...was willst du?!",das grinsen auf Schuldigs Gesicht wurde noch breiter. "Aber,aber..wer wird denn gleich nervös werden?!Ich will mich lediglich ein bischen mit die unterhalten,Kätzchen".Der blonde Junge starrte ihn irritiert an.'Unterhalten?!?'er glaubte sich verhört zu haben...obwohl..wer weiß,was der Teufel mit den orangefarbenen Haaren unter "unterhalten" verstand. Keine Angst,kleines Kätzchen.Ich habe nicht vor dich jetzt zu töten "VERSCHWINDE AUS MEINEN GEDANKEN,SCHWARZ!",Omis Stimme bebte halb vor Angst halb vor Zorn.Wieder konnte er das leise Lachen des älteren Killers vernehmen... "Und was willst du dagegen tun?!Wirst du mich wie heute mittag mit einem Kugelschreiber bedrohen,wenn ich es doch tue?!",das junge Weiß-Mitglied stutzte kurz,dann huschte doch tatsächlich ein kleines grinsen auf seine Lippen.Er musste wohl doch ziemlich dämlich ausgesehen haben,als er in Kampfposition mit einem Kugelschreiber bewaffnet,den Deutschen bedrohte.  
  
Schuldig schmunzelte leicht,als er bemerkte,dass sich der Junge ihm gegenüber leicht entspannte. "Sag mal..muss ich mir erst den Zimmer-Service rufen lassen,oder bekomme ich von dir etwas zu trinken?"als Omi die Worte von Schuldig vernahm runzelte er die Stirn."Du dringst einfach so ohne meine Erlaubnis in mein Hotelzimmer ein und nun verlangst du auch noch,dass ich dich bewirte?!"seine Stimme klang überraschend ruhig für jemanden,der gerade seinem ärgsten Feind gegenüberstand.Schuldig grinste nur und Omi trat seuftzend zu dem kleinen Zimmertisch,schnappte sich eine der Limonadenflaschen,die dort aufgereiht waren und gab sie Schuldig.Er hielt es wohl doch für klüger dem Wunsch des Deutschen nachzugeben,bevor er noch auf dumme Gedanken kommen könnte."Danke"sagte der Orangehaarige und sein grinsen wurde noch breiter.'Oh man..wenn der Kerl weiterhin so rumgrinst bekommt er noch nen Gesichtskrampf' Natürlich hörte Schuldig diesen Gedanken und lachte leise."Och,so schnell geht das bei mir nicht,Kätzchen..ich hab schön brav meine Vitamine genommen...die verhindern unangenehme Muskelkrämpfe".  
  
Omi gabs auf,dem Killer vor ihm anzuschreien,dass er aus seinen Gedanken verschwinden solle...er würde es ja doch nicht tun.Er seufzte leicht genervt als er zusah,wie es sich Schuldig im Sessel gemütlich machte.'Scheint nicht so,als ob er vorhätte gleich wieder zu gehen'.Der Deutsche lachte wieder leise..."Richtig..immerhin,will ich mich etwas amüsieren".Omi schnaupte verächtlich.Wenn er doch nur irgendwie die anderen holen könnte..."Vergiss es Kleiner, Aya und Kenken toben sich gerade in ihrem Bettchen aus..das dürfte noch etwas dauern....und Youji ist dabei ne Frau aufzureissen",Schuldig genoß den etwas schockierten Ausdruck auf Omis Gesicht mit einem verspielt boshaften Lächeln.Der Junge war aber auch einfach zu niedlich....  
  
Als er sich wieder einigermaßen fangen konnte,durchbrach er die für ihn unangenehme Stille.."Ääähm..wolltest du dich nicht mit mir über irgendwas unterhalten?!" Der Deutsche amüsierte sich sichtlich immer mehr."Aber,aber....sind wir schon wieder so versteift?! Wenn du dich endlich mal entspannen würdest,würdest du merken,dass wir uns schon die ganze Zeit lang unterhalten."Omi starrte den anderen Killer wie vom Donner gerührt an.'Will der mich verarschen!?!' "aha..du willst mir also weißmachen,dass du nur gekommen bist,um ein bischen smalltalk zu halten,wie?!" Schuldig entgang keineswegs dem spöttischen Unterton in Omis Stimme.  
  
Er erhob sich aus dem Sessel und ging auf den bloden Jungen zu.Dieser machte sich nun seine Gedanken,ob es wirklich klug war diese überflüssige Bemerkung fallen zu lassen."Das ist es,was mich so an dir fasziniert,Kätzchen...deinen leichten gang zur Unterwürfigkeit".Omi klappte das Kinn herunter."UNTERWÜRFIGKEIT?!?!"donnerte er los.Schuldig lachte laut."Och komm...du weißt genau,dass es stimmt...kaum gibst du mir mal Kontra bereuhst du deine Aktionen direkt wieder in Gedanken aus Angst,dass ich dich deshalb killen könnte."Omi glaubte seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können."Ich ärgere dich gerne,mein kleiner Bombay.Du bist süß,wenn du dich aufregst"Das war eindeutig zuviel für Omi. Seine Gesichtsfarbe konnte es nun allemal mit Ayas Haaren aufnehmen.Er drehte sich um,um seine Verlegenheit zu verdecken.'Was zum...warum zum Teufel werd ich verlegen,nur weil dieser Bastard mich verarscht?!' "Nanana...das sind aber böse Worte in deinem Kopf"...Omi drehte sich erschrocken um,als ihm bewusst wurde,wie nah die Stimme des älteren Killers doch war.Eiskaltes Jadegrün blickte nun in sanftes,warmes blau.Schuldig stand nur ein paar zentimeter von dem Jungen entfernt und blickte ihm unbeirrt in die,vor überraschung aufgerissenen,Augen.  
  
Schuldig legte zwei Finger unter das Kinn des Jungens."Süßes Kätzchen",seine Stimme klang verspielt boshaft und in seinen Augen war ein Feuer,dass das junge Weiß-Mitglied nicht deuten konnte...trotz alldem starrte dieser wie gebannt in diese wunderschönen kalten Augen.Er bebte innerlich als der warme Atem seines Gegenübers seine eigenen Lippen streifte.'Er wird mich töten...' Omi schloss die Augen und bereitete sich auf eine schmerzhafte Begegnung mit einer Kugel oder einem Messer vor,doch nichts von seiner Befürchtung trat ein.Omi riß die Augen auf,als er etwas weiches auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte,dass leichten drück auf diese ausübte.Er wurde geküsst.Schuldig hatte sich herabgebeut und ihn einfach geküsst.Omi konnte sich nicht wehren..konnte ihn nicht von sich wegstoßen...sein Kopf war absolut leer.Schuldig küsste ihn?!Schuldig?!Als der Deutsche sich wieder aufrichtete sah er den ungläubigen Blick des Jungens und musste unwillkürlich lachen.  
  
"Na hör mal...wenn du in so einer Situation die Augen schließt,kann ich das ruhig als Einladung ansehen und dich küssen."Er grinste."Übrigens solltest du dir abgewöhnen deinen Feinden den ungedeckten Rücken zuzudrehen..ist gesünder" der Deutsche zwinkerte ihm nocheinmal zu und ließ dann von ihm ab.Omi musste erst einmal verdauen,was da gerade passiert war..anstatt getötet zu werden wurde er geküsst.'Verdammt...was geht nur in dem kranken Hirn dieses Psychophaten vor?!' Schuldig lachte laut,als er die Gedanken des anderen hörte.Lachend ging er zur Türe,trat heraus und zog diese wieder hinter sich zu.Omi starrte völlig perplex die Türe an.Er hörte nur,wie die Hoteltüre nebenan aufgeschlossen wurde und vernahm die ihm nur allzu bekannten Schritte,die das Zimmer betraten.'Er hat also wirklich das Zimmer nebenan..'Er schloss seine Augen und berührte leicht mit seinen Fingern die Lippen...versuchte sich an dieses kribbeln tief in seinem innersten zu erinnern,dass in ihm aufstieg,als Schuldigs Lippen auf seinen ruhten.... ---- Schuldig genoß das heiße Wasser,dass seine Haut herabgleitete.Er schloss genüßlich die Augen und summte irgendetwas vor sich hin.Er rief sich immerwieder das überraschte Gesicht des Weiß-Jungens ins Gedächtnis zurück nachdem er ihn geküsst hatte.Er fing leise an zu lachen.'Dieser Urlaub ist wirklich eine Wohltat...nicht nur,dass ich ihn überhaupt genießen kann..nein..jetzt hab ich auch was feines zum spielen gefunden'.Er schlich sich leise in die Gedanken des "Nachbarn" und schmunzelte leicht.'Sieh an,sieh an....er will es also nicht den anderen sagen....das könnte durchaus noch interessant werden...'der Deutsche langte nache dem Shampoo und massierte etwas der Waschlotion in seine Haare,die diesmal nicht wie üblich wild umherwehten,sondern vom Wasser durchnäßt an seinem Kopf klebten. ------- Omi konnte diese Nacht kaum schlafen...immer wenn er im begriff war einzuschlafen sah er diese leuchtend grünen Augen vor sich,die ihm kleine Schauer über den Rücken jagten.'Verdammt...das war nur einer von Schuldigs Scherzen...warum mache ich mir also so viele Gedanken darum?!.....aber..irgendwas war in seinem Blick...' hallo Kätzchen...so spät noch auf? Omi spürte Schuldigs Grinsen geradezu bis ins tieftse seines Kopfes dringen und seuftzte genervt. Was willst du Schuldig?..Ich will schlafen.. aber du kannst es nicht...nicht wahr?! die mentale Stimme des Deutschen klang amüsiert. ...und rate mal,wem ich das zu verdanken hab,du Bastard!,knurrte der blonde Junge nur zur antwort.Wieder hörte er Schuldigs Lachen,welches er den ganzen Tag lang so oft hören konnte. nanana....ich hab dir schonmal gesagt,dass ich lediglich deiner Einladung gefolgt bin. Du redest wirr,du Psychophat Nun hörte Omi Schuldig noch lauter Lachen. Also eins muss ich dir lassen,Kätzchen...die Gespräche mit dir sind nie langweilig...man sieht sich bestimmt morgen.. Dadrauf kann ich dankend verzichten..und nun verschwinde aus meinem Kopf bin schon weg...schlaf gut mein Kätzchen  
  
Omi wurde promt rot als ihm bewusst wurde,wie der Deutsche die letzten Worte aussprach...es war sanft...verführend..."schlaf gut mein Kätzchen.." wiederholte Omi leise.Der Junge schlug mit seiner Handfläche immer wieder gegen seinen Kopf 'Omi Tsukyono...du brauchst dringen eine Freundin' mit ausdruckslosem Gesichtsausdruck drehte er sich rum,zog seine Decke über den Kopf und versuchte diese faszinierenden Augen zu vergessen,die er sah,sobald er seine eigenen schloss. --------- Omi wurde äußerst unliebsam durch ungestümes Hämmern an der Tür aufgeweckt."Bishòunen?...Chibi? ..Hey Omi!!...Hey,komm schon Kleiner!Wir wollen los" 'Na klasse....der auch noch...' das junge Weiß-Mitglied schlurfte mit noch verschlafenen Augen zur Türe und öffnete diese,nur um direkt in das lächelnde Gesicht Youjis zu blicken."Na aber holla...ne lange Nacht gehabt?!" er zwinkerte ihm zu."..Das ist nicht witzig Youji.."meinte der angesprochene leicht verärgert.Der Playboy winkte ab."Ok,ok schon gut...ich seh ja,dass du schlechte Laune hast...komm,mach dich fertig wir wollen auf die Piste."Omi streckte sich kurz und gähnte herzhaft."Mmh..ich glaub ich will heut nicht Skifahren gehen...macht euch einen schönen Tag,ich bleib im Hotel."brummelte der Junge immernoch etwas verschlafen.Youji war zuerst recht verdutzt 'Was hat der Bursche nur?',dann setzte er wieder einmal seinen patentierten heardbreaker-blick auf."Ok..wie du meinst...aber wir treffen uns alle heute zum Abendessen...du weißt garnicht was für Frauen du dir jetzt entgehen lässt" Omi rollte mit den Augen "jaja..wie du meinst....ich wünsch euch viel Spaß."daraufhin schloß er wieder die Türe und schlurfte zurück zum Bett.  
  
------- Schuldig streckte sich genüßlich und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr.11:00 Uhr.'Zeit zum aufstehn' er erhob sich aus der weichen Polsterung des riesigen Bettes und ging erstmal richtung Badezimmer um sich fertig zu machen.'Hm..wenn ich mich recht entsinne,dann gehört dem Hotel auch ein Thermalbad an' er wusch sich,aß eine Kleinigkeit und suchte dann grinsend seine Badesachen zusammen.'Ja..ich könnte etwas Bewegung gebrauchen' und so machte er sich auf zum Bad.Er war positiv überrascht...Es war riesengroß.Kaum zu glauben,warum hier nur so wenig Badegäste waren.Aber das sollte ihm nur recht sein,schließlich wollte er sich entspannen und nicht jede 3 Minuten mit irgendwelchen fremden Gedanken genervt werden und so betrat er das Schwimmbecken um etwas zu schwimmen.  
  
Irgendwie verspürte auch Omi den Wunsch etwas schwimmen zu gehen,nachdem er sich gründlichst ausgeschlafen hatte.Es war inzwischen 12 Uhr und kaum hatte er das Bad betreten,stach ihm auch schon ein orangener Haarschopf in die Augen.Schuldig schien ganz vertieft in seinen Schwimmübungen,sodass Omi sich auf eine naheliegende Liege setzte und ihn gründlichst begutachtete.'Uff...der Kerl kann sich wirklich blicken lassen..' er sah zu,wie sich die Muskeln des Deutschen anspannten und sich wieder sanft lockerten, wie die Haare im Wasser schwebten und nach hinten gezogen wurden und wie Schuldig leicht seinen Mund nach dem auftauchen öffnete um Luft zu holen und wieder abtauchte.Omi musste wirklich zugeben...der Deutsche war mehr als attraktiv.Als er sich selber bei seinen Gedanken erwischte lief er rot an und stand von der Liege auf.'Meine güte Omi..du bist doch nicht schwul!Was denkst du eigendlich für einen Mist?!' er erspähte erfreut einen Wirlpool und hoppste mit einem satz rein.  
  
Das Wasser war herrlich warm und der blonde Junge hatte genüßlich die Augen geschlossen.Er bemerkte nicht,dass ein weiterer Badegast den Pool betrat.  
  
'Verdammt! Erst lass ich mich von ihm küssen und nun gaff ich ihn auch noch an...was zum Teufel ist nur los mit mir?!' "Hat dir wenigstens gefallen,was du gesehen hast?!" Omi riss erstaunt die Augen auf,als er die Stimme des Deutschen vernahm."Wenn man vom Teufel spricht..." meinte der angesprochene nur monoton.Schuldig lachte leise. Jeder Mensch mit auch nur einem Funken gesunden Menschenverstand,hätte sofort die Flucht bei dem Deutschen ergriffen,doch Omi blickte ihn trotzig an.  
  
Der Deutsche grinste wieder,schloss dann seine Augen und genoß das warme,brodelnde Wasser.Wieder einmal schweifte Omis Blick über den gutgebauten Körper Schuldigs...sah,wie sich die Brust hebte und wieder senkte.Er war immernoch etwas von dem schwimmen erschöpft,doch nun beruhigte sich seine Atmung langsam wieder.Schuldig öffnete die Augen und blickte direkt in die seines Gegenübers.Das junge Weiß-Mitglied hatte das Gefühl in diesen zu ertrinken.Aber als der Deutsche sich ihm langsam näherte wurde ihm schon etwas mulmig. "Was hast du vor?!",die Stimme des jungens war nicht mehr als ein heisernes Flüstern.Schuldig blickte ihm unbeirrt in die Augen.Wieder erkannte Omi dieses Feuer in ihnen als der Andere sich zu ihm hinunter beugte und ihn küsste.  
  
Omi konnte nicht anders...diese Lippen waren so weich...so sanft.Er schloß seine Augen um einfach nur zu genießen.Schuldigs Lippen spannten sich zu einem leichten lächeln auf den seinen.Der jüngere von beiden schlang seine Arme um den Nacken des schwarz-killers und öffnete leicht seinen Mund.Schuldig musste nicht weiter eingeladen werden und drang sanft mit seiner Zunge in die Mundhöhle des anderen um diese zu erkunden.Der Kuss war so sanft,dass sich ihre Zungen geradezu streichelten.Die Hände des größeren wanderten Omis Seiten hinab und ruhten auf seinen Hüften...Omi konnte es kaum glauben,dass der eiskalte Killer vor ihm so sanft sein konnte.Der Kuss endete und wieder sahen sie sich in die Augen.  
  
"Du bist so ein süßes Kätzchen",der verführende Klang der Stimme entgang Omi keineswegs.Er ließ sich von diesem bezaubernden Klang einwickeln...all seine Sinne waren vernebelt.Der Junge konnte sich nichts schöneres vorstellen als in den Armen dieses Mannes zu liegen.Er hörte das leise Lachen Schuldigs und blickte ihn leicht erstaunt an."Ich könnte dich jetzt einfach so töten...und das weißt du.." Omi blinzelte kurz..dann legte er sein Kinn in Schuldigs Halsbeuge...atmete seinen Geruch ein,der durch das Wasser leicht abgeschwächt war."Ach,halt einfach die Klappe.",wieder begann Schuldig zu lachen  
  
"Hm..sorry,Kätzchen...Ich würd ja gerne noch etwas bleiben,aber deine Freunde kommen gleich..außerdem hab ich Hunger",Schuldig streifte ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen,ehe er das Becken verließ und sich richtung Umkleidekabienen aufmachte.Omi blickte ihm noch lange nach.'....W....Was habe ich getan?!?',er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und sank tiefer in das brodelnde Wasser. ----------------------  
  
Nur mit einem Handtuch um den Hüften trat der Deutsche aus dem Badezimmer.Er blickte auf einen kleinen Service-Wagen,den offensichtlich der Zimmerservice gebracht hatte,wärend er unter der Dusche stand.Darauf standen einige Scheiben Brot, etwas Butter und..'...Honig!',er lächelte zufrieden,als er nach dem Honigglas griff und es aufschraubte. Vorsichtig ließ er den kleinen Finger über die glatte Oberfläche fahren und leckte die süßliche Substanz wieder ab."Mmh...genau das richtige",grinsent stellte Schuldig das Glas wieder ab und ging zu dem Kleiderschrank,um sich etwas zum anziehen zu suchen,als er an der Zimmertüre klopfte.Der orangehaarige runzelte leicht die Stirn,ging zur Türe und öffnete diese.Er grinste den Besucher breit an.  
  
"Da sieh mal einer an...hast mich wohl vermisst,was Kätzchen?!", Omi grummelte und trat ein,als Schuldig ihm Platz machte. "Ok..ich will jetzt klären,was da heute....",er unterbrach,als er bemerkte,dass der Deutsche nur ein Handtuch anhatte und wurde knallrot.Der Andere wiederum lachte laut auf."Nana,Kätzchen...warum denn so schüchtern?!Sprich dich ruhig aus". "E..Entschuldige..i...ich wollte nicht ...am besten komme ich später wieder",wisperte der Junge,doch Schuldig schnappte sich seinen Arm und zog ihn an sich.Sanft strich er ihm eine Strähne des blonden Haarschopfes aus dem Gesicht. "Wer hat den behauptet,dass du störst?",seine Stimme klang so unheimlich sanft,dass es Omi kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ."..Was hast du mit mir gemacht...?",Omi schloss die Augen.Seine Stimme war erneut nichts weiteres als ein heisernes Wispern.Schuldig strich mit einem Finger Omis Gesichtszüge nach."Tze...das war ja klar...Sobald du dich verknallst ist es mal wieder der arme Deutsche schuld".Der blonde Junge schrak auf.Verliebt?!Er konnte sich doch nicht in den Anderen Killer verliebt haben."W..Was erzählst du da für einen Unsinn?!",Omi wurde knallrot und wande sich von dem Deutschen ab.  
  
Dieser seufzte nur,zog Omis Gesicht wieder zu sich und legte seine Lippen auf die des Anderen.Omi konnte nicht anders.Er schloss wie aus einem Reflex heraus die Augen und schlang seine Arme um seinen Nacken,um ihn etwas weiter herunter zu ziehen. So,so...du bist also nicht in mich verliebt...und wie darf ich dann diese Geste verstehen?!,die Stimme im Kopf des Weiß-Jungens klang deutlich amüsiert.Omi wurde sich jetzt erst bewusst,was er da überhaupt tat,löste seine Lippen von Schuldigs und drückte sich etwas weg. 'D...das kann doch nicht sein...ich soll mich in einem Mann verliebt haben...dazu auch noch in Schuldig....',der Deutsche fing den verzweifelten Blick des Anderen auf."Und was ist daran so schlimm?!..Ich kann dir viel zeigen",Omi sah verlegen zur Seite.Schuldig seufzte kurz und hob leicht entnervt den Weiß Jungen auf seine Arme,um ihn zum Bett zu tragen.....  
  
fortsetzung folg......  
  
  
  
~~~~~~ soviel also zum 2. teil...der dritte wird wohl noch länger auf sich warten lassen...uhman..ich hab einfach viel zu wenig zeit ;_;..eigendlich wollte ich diesen teil schon viel früher on stellen...aber wegen dem stress wurde das wohl nix -.-..eigendlich sollte auch n bissel mehr passieren..aber damit das nit noch länger dauert,bis dieser teil veröffentlicht wird hab ich nen brake an der stelle gemacht..ich hoffe ihr seit mir net böse *liebgugg* 


	3. part3

Disclaimer: die Jungens gehören net mir[auch wenn ich Schu gern hätte ;_;  
  
#Plüsch-Schuknuddelz#] und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dem Schund, denn ich  
  
hier verzapfe....das übliche eben, ne?  
  
Warnung: töhtöhröööh.. LEMON [#EG#].....n bissel depri....aber nur n bissel  
  
Pairings: Schu X Omi  
  
Anmerkung: Dankö an Samira fürs Betalesen (und verbessern XD) ^_____^  
  
Do you like me?! III  
  
"W...was hast du vor ?!", ein Anflug von Panik stieg in Omi auf. Über ihm  
  
lag Schuldig und lächelte ihn schelmisch an. Nur sie beide... Im einem  
  
Zimmer... Im gleichen Bett. Niemand anderer sonst in der Nähe. Als gäbe es kein  
  
Schwarz und Weiß.  
  
Wart` s ab, Kätzchen...entspann dich... es wird dir gefallen  
  
Doch diese Worte brachten Omi nur dazu sich noch mehr zu versteifen .  
  
'Verdammt, warum bin ich hier her gekommen? Er ist mein Feind... Schuldig spielt  
  
doch nur mit mir! Ich bedeutet ihm gar nicht...rein gar nicht! Er wird mich  
  
sicherlich killen!' Und diesmal zog er es in Betracht zu fliehen. Doch die Frage  
  
stellt sich wie nur? Entschlossen ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er hob  
  
sein Blick und ganz nahe vor ihm war das Gesicht Schuldigs.  
  
"Ruhig......ich tu dir nichts ",mit diesen Worten strich Schuldig dem  
  
Weiß-Jungen sanft ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Seine Augen hatten zu Omis  
  
Überraschung nicht dieses gewöhnliche, kalte Glitzern ,das er bei Schuldig  
  
kannte...nein, In seinem Blick lag Wärme. Dieses Augen faszinierten ihn. Er  
  
entspannte sich und vergrub sich unbewusst tiefer ins Bett. Die Hand des Deutschen  
  
wanderte seine Wange entlang zu den Lippen, strich sanft darüber und wanderte  
  
dann weiter den Hals herab. Omi musste zugeben, dass ihm die  
  
Streicheleinheiten mehr als gut gefielen . Langsam dämmerte es ihm das er Schuldig wollte.  
  
Schuldig lachte leise als er den Gedanken gelesen hatte. Dann sind wir uns  
  
ja einig! Ein Lächeln flog auf Omis Gesicht. Er nahm seine Hände, umfasste  
  
Schuldig Kopf und führe ihn herunter zu sich. Strich mit seiner Zunge sanft  
  
über die weichen Lippen, es war kaum ein Streifen. Doch das genügte Schuldig und  
  
küsste ihn fordernd. Prompt gewährte er ihm Einlass.  
  
Schuldig plünderte diesen süßen Mund....wollte jeden Millimeter erkunden  
  
.Omi erwiderte.......erst zaghaft ,doch nach einer kurzen Zeit intensiver.  
  
Während die beiden Assasins sich gegenseitig verschlangen ,wanderten die Hände des  
  
Deutschen zum Hemd des anderen und öffnete dieses mit flinken Bewegungen.  
  
Behutsam strich er sanft über die Brust bis zu den Bauchmuskeln. Er wollte es  
  
auskosten, denn Omi gehörte ihm. Ihm allein. Es war nun sein Kätzchen!  
  
Seine Fingerspitzen kletterten wieder hinauf.  
  
Ich hätte wirklich nicht erwartet ,dass du so gut gebaut bist , Kätzchen  
  
Omi nahm die gedanklich, geflüsterten Worte kaum war ,sondern konzentrierte  
  
sich voll und ganz auf die sanften Liebkosungen .Alles andere war ihm jetzt  
  
egal. Die Lippen der Beiden trennten sich und Schuldig verteilte vom Kinn aus  
  
abwärts kleine Küsse. Als er an Omis Brustwarzen ankam ,leckte er kurz über  
  
sie...dann verwöhnte der Deutsche Omis Knospen mit leichten Bissen. Omi keuchte  
  
und seine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Schuldig schien genug von den  
  
Brustwarzen zu haben und küsste sich jetzt weiter runter bis er an den Bauchnabel  
  
gelang. Der schwarze Assasin zog langsame Kreise um diesen und versank dann mit  
  
seiner Zunge in ihm. Omi stöhnte auf und krallte seine Finger in Schuldigs  
  
Mähne. Wollte ihn dazu drängen tiefer zu gehen.  
  
"Na, na Kätzchen...nicht so gierig...wir haben Zeit!" Um das zu bekräftigen,  
  
rutsch Schuldig nach oben um wieder in einem Zungenkuss zu versinken. In der  
  
Zeit streichelte er die Innenseite der Oberschenkel des Jüngeren. Omi  
  
stöhnte leicht in Schuldigs Mund und krallte sich in seinen Rücken. Dem Deutschen  
  
schien dies nicht weiter zu stören sondern grinste nur. Jetzt hatte er den  
  
Jungen da, wo er ihn haben wollte. Er schlich sich in Omis Kopf und stellte eine  
  
mentale Verbindung her....ließ all seine Lust und sein Verlangen zu dem  
  
Jungen hinüberströmen. Omi hatte das Gefühl, dass er innerlich verbrennt. Diese  
  
Gefühle erstreckten sich in jede Zelle seines Körpers und ließen sein Glied  
  
schon schmerzhaft vor Erregung pochen.  
  
"Schu ... Schu!" Er stöhnte den Namen des anderen geradezu hinaus. Schuldig  
  
lächeln über seinem neuem Kosenamen. Dem Jungen jagte es ein Schauer nach dem  
  
anderen über den Rücken, als er den Atem des Deutschen an seinem Glied  
  
spürte . Schuldigs Zunge glitt über seinen Lippen, ehe er Omis Erregung ganz in  
  
den Mund nahm. Omi bäumte sich auf und stieß widerwillig mit seiner Hüfte in  
  
Schuldigs Mund.  
  
Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst nicht so gierig sein, Kätzchen Omi  
  
stöhnen wurde immer lauter, als Schuldig das Glied sanft mit der Zunge umspielte.  
  
Der Deutsche hielt die Hüfte des weißen Assasins fest, sodass dieser nicht  
  
mehr die ungewollte Bewegungen durchführen konnte. Omi warf seinen Kopf von  
  
einer Seite zu der anderen...wollte endlich Erleichterung, doch als er kurz vor  
  
der Erlösung stand zog sich Schuldig wieder zurück und grinste ihn an.  
  
"Schu.....",der Junge wimmerte.  
  
"Ganz ruhig, Kätzchen....ich gebe dir das, was du brauchst." Mit den Worten  
  
drehte er den Weiß-Jungen auf den Bauch und schnappte sich das Honigglas  
  
[sweetblood: o_O...ääh...ich will lieber kein Kommentar dazu lesen ^^''].Omis  
  
Gedanken spielten verrückt. Was tat er hier überhaupt?! Er war gerade dabei mit  
  
seinem Feind zu schlafen....bettelte ihn deswegen sogar an. Schuldig gefielen  
  
diese Gedanken überhaupt nicht und wirkte beruhigend auf den Jungen ein,  
  
während er etwas von der süßlichen Substanz auf seine Finger tat und langsam mit  
  
einem Finger in ihn eindrang.  
  
Omi verzerrte etwas das Gesicht...aber es war nicht so schlimm, wie er  
  
anfangs gedacht hatte. Der Deutsche weitete den Jungen und drang dann mit zweien  
  
ein. Als Schuldig auch noch anfing mit seiner Zunge über seine Wirbelsäule zu  
  
gleiten war das unangenehme ziehen vollkommen vergessen. Nun zog er seine  
  
Finger zurück und tauchte mit dreien ein. Omi stöhnte laut auf als der andere  
  
einen Punkt in ihm traf, der Punkte vor seinen Augen zauberte.  
  
"B...bitte....worauf wartest du noch?!" Schuldig konnte nicht anders, als anfangen zu lachen.  
  
Diese trotzige Äußerung hatte er nun wirklich nicht von dem Wei0-Jungen  
  
erwartet.  
  
Wie du willst...aber beschwer dich hinterher nicht...es wird jetzt etwas  
  
wehtun... Omi nickte und der Deutsche zog seine Finger zurück, löste das  
  
Handtuch um seine Hüften um es achtlos neben das Bett zu schmeißen [sweetblood:  
  
ach... das war immer noch da?! XD] und führte seine Erregung an Omis Öffnung.  
  
Langsam...ganz langsam drang er in ihn ein und Omi krallte seine Finger in das  
  
Bettlaken. Das TAT nun aber wirklich weh. "Ruhig....es wird gleich  
  
besser...",Schuldigs Worte führten dazu, dass er sich wieder etwas entspannte. Während  
  
der andere sanft anfing in ihm zu stoßen. Omis Schmerzen wandelten sich in  
  
pure Lust um und beide fanden einen gleichmäßigen Rytmus. Schuldig  
  
stöhnte...dieser Junge war verdammt eng!  
  
Omi bäumte sich ruckartig auf als der Deutsche wieder den bestimmten Punkt  
  
traf. Schuldig griff nach dessen Glied und passte seine Handbewegungen seinen  
  
Stößen an. "Sch...Schu!...Ah...ich....ich...", Schuldig merkte wie Omi zur  
  
seiner Erlösung zusteuerte, von da an beschleunigte er seine Bewegungen etwas.  
  
Er stöhnte nun auch lauter. Als Omi seinen Höhepunkt erreichte sorgten die  
  
einströmenden Gefühle ,sowie die stoßartige Zusammenziehung der Muskeln um  
  
seiner Hitze dafür, dass auch Schuldig mit einem lauten Aufschrei kam und über  
  
dem Jungen zusammenbrach.  
  
Nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte zog er sich zurück und schloss Omi, der immer  
  
noch leicht von seiner Extase benebelt war, in seine Arme. Er merkte, wie  
  
sich Omis Atmung beruhigte und gleichmäßiger wurden.  
  
Der Junge in seinen Armen, der gleichzeitig sein Feind war, schlief  
  
seelenruhig ein.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Omi mit einem angenehmen Kribbeln in der  
  
Magengegend auf und öffnete schlaftrunken die Augen. Er lag alleine nackt in diesem  
  
riesigen Bett und von dem Schwarz war nichts zu sehen. Hatte er das alles nur  
  
geträumt?! Aber warum war er dann nackt?!.....und warum ist er dann nicht in  
  
seinem Zimmer?!...Auf einmal ging langsam die angrenzende Tür auf und ein  
  
frischgeduschter Schuldig stand angelehnt im Türrahmen und musterte ihn mit  
  
einem breiten Grinsen.  
  
"Und du warst wirklich noch Jungfrau?!" Omi wurde prompt rot und blickte zur  
  
Seite als er das herzhafte Lachen des anderen hörte. Omis Kopf konnte nun  
  
locker mit Ayas Haaren mithalten. Der Deutsche stieß sich leicht von der Türe  
  
ab, setzte sich zu dem Jungen und zog ihn in seine Arme.  
  
"Hey, Kätzchen......gut geschlafen" Schuldigs Atem kitzelte Omis Ohr und er  
  
biss verspielt ins Ohrläppchen.  
  
"Schuuuuu....lass das.......das kitzelt!" schnurrte der Junge und schmiegte  
  
sich in die Arme des anderen. Dieser Lachte leise und strich ihm sanft über  
  
den Rücken. Omi fühlte sich wohl, doch langsam kamen ihm Gedanken hoch, die  
  
nicht gerade angenehmen waren. Er dachte darüber nach, wie es jetzt wohl  
  
weitergehen würde.....er war ein Weiß und Schuldig ist ein Schwarz, das konnte  
  
nicht gut gehen.  
  
Wie heißt es so schön?! Gegensätze ziehen sich an Omi hob überrascht eine  
  
Augenbraue. Wie konnte der Kerl nur so sorglos sein?! Das würde bei ihm  
  
bestimmt auch Ärger geben. Was sie taten, grenzte schon an Verrat! Schuldig  
  
seufzte tief und erhob sich wieder vom Bett. "Na wenn du meinst. Ich geh was essen,  
  
du kannst hier duschen, bevor du gehst." Seine Stimme klang kalt und jagte  
  
Omi tausend kleine Nadeln in sein Herz. Der Deutsche drehte sich um, schritt  
  
aus der Hotelzimmer und ließ einen verzweifelt, dreinschauenden Omi zurück.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Verdammt noch mal.....wo steckt er nur ?!" Youji kaute miesgelaunt auf  
  
seinem Brötchen herum. Während Ken sich Cornflakes hereinschaufelte und Aya ruhig  
  
seine Zeitung las. "Lass ihn doch. Er ist schließlich auch im Urlaub. " Kam  
  
nur eine barsche Antwort des Weiß-Anführers. "Ja aber er soll sich ruhig  
  
auch an unseren Freizeitaktivitäten beteiligen. Immerhin war das alles nicht  
  
gerade billig und wir haben für ihn mitgezahlt." Der Playboy warf den Rest  
  
seines Frühstücks achtlos auf den Teller und blickte noch finsterer drein als er  
  
einen gewissen Deutschen erspähte, der gerade das Restaurant betrat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omi saß noch lange trübselig in Bett seines Feindes. Wie konnte das nur  
  
passieren?! Was würden die anderen dazu sagen, wenn sie es herausfinden würden?  
  
.Er spürte, wie Tränen seine Gesichtszügen herabglitten. Er liebte Schuldig,  
  
da bestand kein Zweifel....aber die Frage ist wohl eher, seit wann? Es konnte  
  
doch nicht sein, dass er sich an einem einzigen Tag in ihn verliebt habe.  
  
Oder bestand dieses Gefühl schon vorher? Und hatte es bloß verdrängt? Tief in  
  
Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er nicht, dass auf einmal sich eine Tür sich  
  
öffnet. Der Deutsche trat ein und lehnte sich an der Tür. Betrachtet sein Kätzchen  
  
genau.  
  
Omi schrak auf als er die Schritte Schuldigs hörte, die sich dem Bett  
  
näherten. Doch er traute sich nicht um zu drehen und ihm an zu sehen. Er spürte,  
  
wie die Matratze etwas nachgab als Schuldig sich setzte. Sanft strich der  
  
Deutsche Omis Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Woraufhin dem Jungen nicht anderes übrig  
  
blieb als ihn überrascht anzustarren. Schuldig grinste nur. "Dummes kleines  
  
Kätzchen....Vergess doch einmal die anderen. Schon mal daran gedacht, an dich zu  
  
denken?!" Er sah, dass Omi weiterhin weinte und küsste die salzigen Tränen  
  
weg. Die sanften Berührungen Schuldigs ließen ihn erneut erschaudern.  
  
Stimmt eigentlich....warum sollte er nicht auch mal an sich denken?!  
  
Und so gab sich Omi Schuldigs Berührungen, mit genießerisch geschlossenen  
  
Augen, hin.  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
jajaaaaaa...ich weiß....es hat ziemlich lange gedauert....aber wenn ihr  
  
genauso viel Stress mit der Arbeit hättet, dann würdet bei euch auch net  
  
schneller gehn...naja egal. Ich hoffe, dass ich den nächsten Teil schneller fertig  
  
bekomme (hab erst mal Urlaub JIPIIIII!! *luftspungmach*) also bis deeeenn...  
  
Gruß XsweetbloodX 


End file.
